


Comfort

by orphan_account



Series: Domesticity with the ADA [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You comfort Rafael Barba after he loses a tough case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on tumblr for the prompt!

You were sitting at the table, going over some paperwork, when you hear the door open and then slam shut. You look up, eyebrows furrowed, and see Rafael walking into the living room. He tosses his briefcase onto the coffee table, and falls back against the couch, sighing loudly and rubbing his eyes.

“Everything okay?” you ask, putting your pen on the table and standing up. You walk over to wear Rafael is sitting, and sit on the arm of the couch.

Rafael doesn’t answer at first, so you softly put your hand on his shoulder. “Rafi, is everything alright?” you ask again.

He looks up at you, and his eyes look tired. “Yeah, just a tough case today,” he said, shaking his head. “This scumbag rapes two girls, leaves one of them for dead, and he walks on a technicality.”

You move so you are standing behind him, and you lean forward against the back of the couch, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and chest. You kiss his neck softly, and you feel one of his hands gently grab yours.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, kissing him behind his ear. He sighs and turns his head, looking at you. You take the opportunity to gently kiss him as he starts rubbing small circles against the back of your hand with his thumb. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

He hums quietly and kisses you again, a little bit longer this time. “You can come around and lay with me on the couch,” he says quietly against your lips. You smile and nod, standing up straight and walking around to the front of the couch. 

Rafael wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into his lap, resting his chin on your shoulder. He nuzzles against your neck softly, breathing in your scent. You turn to face him, and he captures your lips with his own. The kiss starts off slow and sensual, but soon builds, and suddenly you are straddling his legs and his hands are underneath your shirt, traveling up your back. You tangle your fingers in his hair and give a little tug, enjoying the quiet moan that escapes from his mouth. You mouth moves from his, and you leave a trail of butterfly kisses from his lips to his neck, sucking on his pulse point a little. He sucks in a breath of air and exhales your name quietly. His hands finally come to a rest on your hips and he gives them a little squeeze before pulling away. He looks at you and smiles, pushing a stray piece of your hair away from you face.

“You always know how to make me feel better,” he says quietly, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of your mouth. 

You smile, and then finally get up off the couch, pulling your shirt down a little. “I’ll make your favorite meal tonight, alright? And then maybe we can continue this afterwards, in the bedroom,” you say, smiling coyly. He returns your smile and nods.

“That sounds perfect, _amorcito_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry these are turning out so short. I promise the next one will be longer!!! Also- give me prompts man down in the comments


End file.
